The Dead Girl - Series Listing
Series page for The Dead Girl. The show began in 2010 with a six episode series, shown weekly at 10pm. It returned the following year for a second series and six further episodes. Due to the amazing success, in 2012 there was two series, a third and fourth, both with five episodes each. In 2013 the fifth series was shown with just five episodes once again. Writers sadly, with tears in their eyes, confirmed that the show would end in 2014. The final ever series began in January with four episodes, ending the series in late January. To end the show a stand-alone episode, with no series or sometimes considered the sixth series, aired. The episode was titled The Dead Girl - It All Ends Here and aired on February 4th 2014. Series One In the first episode, Scarlett's body is seen being taken away, her odd coloured hair seen by the townsfolk as they gasp. Her hand falls out and one of the body carriers quickly pushes it back in. Three years later, Scarlett walks back into the village, her last memory going out for a walk on the day that she died. She doesn't believe those that tell her she was stabbed, strangled, and dumped in water. Townsfolk often act scared around the returned "dead" girl. Some try to get answers, such as her family, and brother Toby. Her brother seems the most understanding but is murdered in the middle of series one. His body is found by Scarlett, a devastating scene for her. Scarlett is supported by her friend, Louise, who missed her over the three years terribly so. Matthew is soon foun stabbed to death. Lucie Lucy seems to know who the killer is and begins blackmailing them despite being a shy, timid soul. Lucie Lucy, the sister of Louise, is also murdered in series one. Scarlett finds herself accused of the murders by many townsolk. Series Two Things have calmed down, the townsfolk don't want Scarlett's blood so much - one year has passed and she is finally moving on, making friends with Ava a popular girl and also begins dating Alvin. She also catches up with her former boyfriend, Drake, who is slightly disturbed by this non dead creature. She starts to have feelings for Drake who is still also in love with her. They confess attraction and kiss but Scarlett refuses that she will be with him again, storming out. Also a woman named Belinda begins an affair. One night, Scarlett notices a female running around the town half naked. She runs out to find Marie wearing a skimpy outfit in distress, and manages to work out that someone had tried to kill her but strangling her, but she bit them and escaped. Scarlett worries that things might start up again. She's too right, the next day Mildred dies and her husband leaves the village soon after in distress. Despite her concerns, she isn't accused of the murders and instead a new girl Cassie is. Stephanie drinks a lot. Louise and Scarlett remain fantastic friends. Ella is seen hungrily watching Scarlett but then leaves the village, taking no bags with her, only food. Series Three Scarlett is seen breaking up with Alvin, believing that there is nothing there and encouraged by Louise as she is really a cheater anyway. Alvin doesn't cope well, he later attempts to kiss Marie to make Scarlett jealous but she rejects him. He is devastated once again about this and moves on with his life. He is raged with Drake when he discovers about the kiss and throws a stinky as Drake laughs at him. Marie continues to dislike Scarlett for unknown reasons. Scarlett happily hopes that, now she's a single girl, things have calmed down and she can start to enjoy life. Her hopes are trashed when Cindy soon dies suddenly, one again murdered. Scarlett is once again accused as Marie suggests pitchfork attacks on her. Popular character, Harriet, goes missing despite her main character status. Luke the main character keeps dating Mona the main character. Roxy struggles with her friend Harriet's missing status. Paul can no longer cope with the murders and leaves town. Series Four Things go from absolute bad to a dark worse for Scarlett. At the start of series four, she comes across the body of Louise and is horrified and devastated. She breaks down and tries to see if she is alive. She is spotted by Cassie who decides to take blame off herself and calls the police on her. However, she is not arrested as she was not the killer. Once Scarlett is confirmed as innocent the blame falls back onto Cassie like a ton of bricks. Dylan and Ava support Scarlett. Belinda leaves due to her affair, pretending it's about the murders. Nobody belives her. Real girl, Jade, dies soon after Louise is found. Her death devastates the village completely and utterly so. Even worse, Kelly is also murdered just days later. Max, the new husband and father, is also murdered. Cassie is eventually arrested but Scarlett isn't so sure the hateable girl is actually a murderer. Series Five Have things finally calmed for Scarlett? It doesn't seem so, she soon finds young girl Tee lying dead in a ditch. Despite the ditch is a bucket that was used to carry large amounts of water and throw them into the ditch beside Tee to create a pond style death once again. She rushes away to phone the police. Dylan supports Scarlett, making her two former loves truly jealous of the male. He is found stabbed but alive one night, by Roxy, and is unsure who attacked him so dreadfully. Scarlett's father suggests they rush away from the town as one of the townsfolk is surely out to get other townsfolk - not something that Scarlett can disagree with. Jess begins writing a book based on the murders. The new-ish girl becomes obsessive. Ethan a main character confesses attraction to Scarlett. She shocks herself by agreeing to a first kiss.